Valentine Date
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Remembering the day it is, Ghostwriter is willing to take his boyfriend out on a date. Danny unsure what's to happen finds himself enjoying the night even the special surprise as well for later on. Lemon, Human Ghostwriter/Danny, request fic, Au, ooc


****

Arashi: Darkangel048 request a Ghostwriter/Danny one-shot which hopefully will have a lemon. This one-shot will be au and have ooc in it. I kinda made Ghostwriter a human like Danny but will have the name Ghostwriter as a nickname same with Danny being Phantom. *shrugs*

Danny Phantom rightfully belongs to Butch Hartman who created an interesting series. I just write for fun and don't make any money of the fic I write.

Valentine Date

Summary-Remembering the day it is, Ghostwriter is willing to take his boyfriend out on a date at the movies where he asks something special. Danny unsure how to answer finds himself enjoying the date. Who knew the Movies is a good spot to have a date. Lemon

* * *

"Andrew, I'm bored!" Danny whines sitting in his boyfriend's office watching him type out a story which he won't even see.

Andrew chuckles softly glancing at the calendar noting the day. Already Valentine's Day? He has plans for this day. He glances up at Danny for a few moments then turns off the computer after saving his work. Will this be a good time to do this? Not yet but later on yes.

He stands up tugging on Danny's hands smirking a bit watching those cute cheeks flush. He murmurs softly, "Well my little Phantom it's the Day of Romance eh?"

"Ghostwriter behave," Danny whispers blushing darkly as Andrew hands drift up and down his sides.

Andrew smirks at the nickname knowing that's how he gets when writing new books. He nuzzles Danny's throat earning a soft mewl. He pulls back hearing a protest tone.

"We better go or else we won't be able to do anything at all," Andrew murmurs wiggling his brows suggestively making his love laugh with amusement.

"Pervert," Danny grumbles then squeaks when his love pinch his ass.

He glares to find Andrew dragging him out the door not even letting him change. He smiles a bit feeling the cool air on the beautiful day. He gaze around seeing many couples being lovey dovey gets him to roll his eyes.

He glance at Andrew who wraps an arm around him. There's times he's lucky to have Andrew in his life. They are a lot alike at times but complete opposites. In fact he has to thank Vlad for meeting Andrew in the first place.

What are they going to do? He remain lost in his thoughts not realizing they are in front of the movie theater as Andrew buys their tickets for some movie that recently came out. He blinks feeling those sneaky hands roaming his ass pinching it making him shiver and slightly moan. He blush while glaring at his boyfriend who just gives him a cheeky smile.

The couple heads inside going to the concession standing getting a medium bag popcorn and large coke for them to share. Andrew smiles at Danny making the cashier to awe at the sight. Danny is lucky to have someone that loves him like this.

"What movie are we going to see?" Danny ask drinking the soda seeing his boyfriend shrug.

"Mention a random one." Andrew replies then drops his voice to a whisper. "Who said we're going to pay attention to the movie?"

Danny flushes a bit seeing the lust look in those eyes. He ducks his head heading into the movie theatre finding it empty which surprise Danny since the movie is going to start in four minutes He squeaks more feeling Andrew's hands roaming before holding his hand giving it a slight squeeze.

They find seat at the top of the theater in the darkest spot so many won't see them. They munch on the popcorn a bit until Andrew sets it to one side. He gets off his chair getting on one knee as he pulls out a ring.

Gazing into Danny's blue eyes, he ask seriously, "Danny will you be my Valentine from this day forward?"

Danny chokes a bit feeling the tears form. He nods replying, "That's the cheesiest proposal but yes I'll marry you."

Andrew put the ring on his fiancé's ring finger smiling happily. He push the boy back on the chair kissing him. He runs his hands over the smaller man's face down his chest. He growls possessively kissing him harder licking Danny's bottom lip making him gasp in pleasure. He couldn't be glad to have Danny wearing a button shirt so it's easier to take off. Their tongues twist and fight for dominance which Andrew gets after a bit.

"Andrew," Danny moans feeling his boyfriend pull away from their kiss smirking a bit undressing Danny. "We're in the theater! Someone will catch us…"

"So? What's the problem with that?" Andrew purrs unbuttoning Danny's jeans sliding them down with the boxers he's wearing. "How fun it be to have some danger near."

He smirks a bit making Danny twitch in his seat waiting for his lover to strip his clothes off. Panting Danny's eyes roam the other's body getting more arouse by the minute. He squeaks being tug on the floor as Andrew sucks his cock making him moan heartedly. He runs his hands through his lover's hair lifting his hips to thrust up in his mouth. He moans more trying to hold back the screams wanting to cum but his lover had other plans in mind.

Andrew smirks pulling away leaning up to kiss Danny again leaving him. Danny wriggles helplessly feeling the heat getting more intense as those long fingers stick in his mouth as he willing sucks on them. Andrew groans softly feeling himself harden more. At least he doesn't have to prepare Danny much as he turns the other over on his stomach.

Danny wriggles his ass getting Andrew to growl possessively hissing out, as he sticks two fingers in making Danny mewl in delight, "Mine."

Danny push back on the fingers inside of him panting more wanting to come but knows he'll have the chance once Andrew is in him. He whines out, "Andrew just fuck me already!"

Andrew smirks happily taking out his fingers putting his cock at the entrance thrusting moaning happily. Danny whimpers a bit not caring where they're at. Both moan more feeling they wouldn't last that long. Andrew strokes his lover's cock while thrusting wanting Danny to come first before him. Danny couldn't help it anymore and release his essence getting Andrew to follow. Both came while moaning their lover's names.

Panting Andrew pulls out of his exhausted lover pulling him close glad the movie is over several hours. Danny curls against the warm chest yawning out, "Love you Andrew."

"Love you too, Danny." Andrew returns following his sleepy lover falling fast asleep.

* * *

**Arashi: Not my best lemon though it been a while since I last wrote a lemon. I hope you guys will like it and have a good Valentine's Day. Please read and review.**


End file.
